


First Day of School

by yaoichan12



Series: Grayson and Co. [13]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grayson really wants to go to school already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two More Days

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post this as a long one-shot, but there is just so much going on that I thought I'd break it up.  
> I promise this won't be updated once a week. LOL Will most likely update ever evening since this isn't going to be that long. :)

               Grayson was quite enthusiastic for his first day of school at the Vulcan Learning Center.  For the whole month prior, Grayson kept trying to his parents and grandparents to go ahead and take him to school already.  After Grayson had turned five, Jim and Spock had a long discussion about which school would be best for their son.  Spock logically explained that since Grayson was intellectually above most of his pre-school classmates at the Federation school, that their son should attend the VLC.  Jim had agreed with the stipulation that Grayson would attend the Federation school for after-school socialization.  They had asked Grayson what he wanted and their adorable son had said that he wanted to go to the school that his sa-mekh had gone too.  Jim and Amanda had to admit that Grayson looked so freaking cute in the VLC school outfit.  

* * *

 

               “It’s time for school!” Grayson exclaimed. Jim chuckled at his son and shook his head.

               “Two more days, Grayson,” Jim told him.

               His son made an exaggerated sigh and threw his arms in the air, “But then why are we going today?”

               “We’re going today so that you can take the test to see what level you’ll be starting on and also take a tour of the school so you don’t get lost.  Now, go get your dad so we can head out the door.”

               “Okay,” the five year old sighed out before walking out of the living room.

* * *

 

               Grayson found his other dad in his parent’s bedroom.  Spock was sitting on the edge of the bed pulling on his shoes.  Grayson jumped on the bed and sat on his knees behind his Vulcan father and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

               “Daddy says I have to take a test today,” Grayson told him.

               “That is correct,” Spock replied.

               “What kind of test?”

               “It will measure your intelligence and current knowledge to properly place you in the appropriate learning level.”

               “Won’t I be in a class?”

               “No, you will be in a skill dome by yourself,” Spock told him.  The Vulcan got his shoes on and then wrapped his arms behind him and stood up, carrying Grayson in a piggy back out of the room. His son giggled and tighten his arms around his dad.

* * *

 

               Jim was still apprehensive about Grayson going to the Vulcan Learning Center. His son, on the other hand, was overly excited. Jim just didn’t want his son to be bullied like Spock had been.

               _I am sure he will not be bullied,_ Spock told his mate through their bond as the three of them stood in the turbo lift to get to the right floor.

               _You don’t know that,_ Jim replied. _He’s more human than Vulcan…_

 _If there is a problem, we will switch him to the Federation School,_ Spock interrupted.

               “Do I get to stay all day today?” Grayson asked.  He was standing in front of Spock and leaning his head back against his father’s abdomen.  Jim chuckled as the turbo lift came to a stop and they got off and started walking down the long hall.

               “We told you this several times already, sweetheart.  Your first day is in two days,” Jim told him.  Grayson nodded as a blank face Vulcan male walked up to them holding a PADD.

               Spock held his hand up in a Vulcan greeting as the other male did.  Grayson did too, smiling up at the guy who merely glanced to the young blonde hair part Vulcan.

               “S'chn T'gai Spock,” the Vulcan greeted.  “I am Lovar.  I will be proctoring the test for your son.”

               “And giving us a tour, right?  I want Grayson to know where everything is,” Jim spoke up.  Lovar merely glanced to the blonde human before turning and requesting they follow him. Grayson followed right behind Lovar and Spock and Jim followed behind their son.

               “The tour will come after the test.  Once we know what level the child is at then I will be able to show you his area.  As he is mostly human, his levels will probably be on the lower end.”

               Jim made a move to jump the guy but Spock grabbed him by the waist and held him back. Grayson and Lovar were oblivious and kept walking on.

               _Let me punch him,_ Jim mentally said, narrowing his eyes at the back of Lovar’s head.

               “That is your opinion, however, I assure you that our son will be on the same level as his Vulcan peers his age,” Spock told Lovar tersely, still holding his mate. Lovar glanced behind to them and nodded.

* * *

 

               “How fucking dare he say that about Grayson?” Jim growled out, pacing back and forth in front of where Spock was sitting.  Lovar had taken Grayson into a testing room across from where they were waiting.

               “I do not believe he meant any offense, t’hy’la,” Spock replied.  His mate was upset and would probably attack Lovar if the he says something else about their son. Spock kept sending soothing feels to his mate in the hope of calming him down some.  It did help a bit and Jim sighed out before sitting on Spock’s lap, facing the testing room door.

                “I’m overreacting, I know.  What are the levels for the skill dome?  It’s not kindergarten and up, is it?” Jim asked.

               “No.  The levels go from one to 42 in each subject: mathematics, science, and logic and reasoning. At level four they can add a new subject, usually a language, but also history can be chosen. Typically a Vulcan child around Grayson’s age would start on level two or three of math and science and level two of logic and reasoning and progress to a new level every year depending on how well they completed all parts of the previous level.”

               “Weird.  I like how the Federation school does it.  Grayson would be in a class with students his own age and then each student would have their own individualized course work to complete.  They’d also have art, music and PE.”

               “I am aware.  We did discuss this at length and Grayson decided he wanted to come here.  He will have opportunity for physical education here.  The students have guided meditation classes as well as some rudimentary martial arts training that progresses as they level up.”

               Jim sighed again and leaned back against his husband, “Level up…sounds like he’s going to be in a video game. Grayson’s smart.  He’d probably benefit a ton by the Vulcan school.  What levels did you start at?”

               “I started at levels four for math and science and three for logical reasoning,” Spock told him, a bit of smugness coming through their bond.  Jim chuckled.

               “When I was Grayson’s age, I was already doing fifth grade work,” Jim countered.

               “I have no doubt that you did, ashayam.”

* * *

 

               Grayson came out of the room twenty minutes later with a big smile on his face.  Jim got up from Spock’s lap just as his son rushed over and into his daddy’s arms.

               “It was really easy!” Grayson told them.  Spock stood up and nodded at his son.

               “Mr. Lovar kept giving me harder stuffs on the computer terminal to answer and I knew them all.  But then the questions got harder and harder and finally I didn’t know something.”

               “That’s okay.  At least you knew a lot, though, right?” Jim knelt down and said.

               Grayson nodded as Lovar came out of the room.  He walked over to them with his eyes glued to his PADD’s screen.  Jim stood back up and picking Grayson up as he did, holding his son on his hip. Lovar looked up from his PADD, gave Jim a look for holding his son, before looking to Spock.

               “Your son will be on levels four for math and science and three for logical reasoning,” Lovar said.

               _In your face, Lovar! Our son is a smarty pants!_ Jim chanted in his head.  Spock glanced to his mate and then back to Lovar.

               “I believe you owe my mate and son an apology.  You insinuated that Grayson would be at a lower level due to his mixed heritage and in fact he will be at levels above those in his age group,” Spock stepped into Lovar’s personal space and said coolly, his eyes narrowed slightly.

               “Apologizes are…” Lovar started but Spock gave a light growl and interrupted, “I do not care.  Apologize and then proceed with the tour.”

               Lovar puffed out his chest but nodded and turned his gaze to Jim and Grayson.  Grayson wasn’t paying attention, though.  The boy’s attention was caught on a Vulcan bird flying outside the window.

               “I apologize, mate of Spock.  As well as son of Spock and his mate.”

               “Kirk. My name’s Jim Kirk,” Jim told him with a smile.  The Vulcan nodded before motioning toward the hallway.

* * *

 

               “Grayson will be in skill dome seven just over here,” Lovar told them, leading them into the giant learning pit room a few dozen skill domes were located. “This is the sixteenth floor, room three. He will be here until the age of eight and then moved to another room on the seventeenth floor. “

               “When is lunch?” Jim asked.  Grayson nodded at the question and looked up to Lovar.

               “Lunch is served down the hall in the grand room at 1200,” Lovar replied.

               “Can I pack him a lunch?  He likes some Vulcan foods, but not all, so if you serve only Vulcan cuisine he probably won’t eat it,” Jim said. Lovar quirked an eyebrow at the blonde.

               “The food is primarily Vulcan.  Other species make use of our replicators for their nourishment.”

               “Bleh,” Grayson choked out, sticking his tongue out. Spock gave his son a look before looking to Jim.

               “He doesn’t really care for replicated food.  I’ll make him lunch,” Jim told Lovar who nodded and then proceeded to show Grayson how the skill dome worked.

* * *

 

               “Well that was fun,” Jim said on the car ride home.  He drove as Spock sat in the passenger seat and their son sat in the back in his booster seat playing with his toy starship.

               “You are being sarcastic,” Spock replied. 

               “Yeah, well…I wanted to punch the guy almost every time he opened his mouth.”

               “As did I, but you must control such urges, especially in front of our son.”

               “I know, I know,” Jim sighed out, before turning on some music.

               .

               .

               .

               “Dads?” Grayson asked.

               “Yes,” Spock answered turning his head to look at his son in the back seat.

               “So…I go to school tomorrow?”

               Jim laughed and shook his head.

               “Two days, Grayson,” Spock told him.

               “Aww man,” Grayson whined.


	2. It's Time for School!

               Jim was sound asleep in bed two days later.  Spock was asleep on his back while Jim was curled up against his husband with his head resting on Spock’s chest.  He mumbled in his sleep and snuggled closer to his mate, wrapping a leg over Spock’s legs.  Neither was aware that their son had awoken a half hour previous, gotten dressed, made himself lunch and tried walking out the front door to go to school. They didn’t know until someone knocked on their door.  Spock woke up first and blinked before lifting his head and looking at the door.

               “Come in,” he called. The door slid open to reveal Spock’s father, Sarek, standing there in his sleeping robe with the fully dressed Grayson holding a lunch box. Spock, who was pleased that he and his mate were in pajamas, raised an eyebrow in confusion as Jim finally stirred slightly and opened his eyes to look at them.

               “Wuz goin on?” Jim asked, still a little asleep.

               “It’s time for school!” Grayson shouted excitedly. Sarek glanced to his grandson and then to his son.

               “It is just after four in the morning.  He was trying to leave for school,” Sarek told them, pushing his grandson into his parent’s room.  “If I had not awoken to mediate early, then I would have not stopped him from leaving the house and attempting to walk to Shi'Kahr.”

               “I wasn’t going to walk, I was going to wide my quadbike, gwampaw,” Grayson stated matter-of-factly to his grandfather.

               “Grayson,” Spock sighed out, getting out of bed and walking over to his son. “Your school does not begin until 0900.”

               “I wanted to get their early.”

               “Thank you for stopping him, father.  Please return to your meditation,” Spock told his father.  Sarek nodded at his son before turning and leaving the room.  Spock glanced back to his bed where Jim had fallen back to sleep.

               “It is early and daddy requires another two hours of rest.  Do you need to meditate?” Spock asked his son, taking his lunch box from him and leading him out of the room.

               “I wanna go to school.”

               “I know that you do, but it is no time yet.  You are either to meditate or stay in your room, quietly, and play before daddy wakes up.”

               “Can I meditate with you?”

               Spock nodded and took his son into his study across the hall where Grayson promptly fell asleep after ten minutes of mediating.

* * *

 

               A little after seven, Jim wandered downstairs and into the kitchen where Amanda sat drinking tea.

               “Morning,” Jim greeting her before going over to the refrigerator and opening it.

               “Sarek said that Grayson tried to leave for school this morning all by himself,” Amanda told him.

               Jim chuckled and nodded, “Yeah, I heard that, too.  Little stinker packed his own lunch and everything.”

               Jim took out some eggs from the fridge and moved to the counter where Spock had set Grayson’s lunch box.  He opened it and laughed.

               “Bread, apple juice, cookies and a fruit cup,” Jim said.

               “At least he tried,” Amanda replied.

               Jim smiled and shrugged before emptying the lunch box and starting on breakfast.

* * *

 

               “It’s time for school! Let’s go!” Grayson fussed at his daddy from the doorway. Jim looked at his son and shook his head.

               “You need to go change.  You have to wear the uniform robe thing,” Jim told him. Grayson was wearing a green dinosaur shirt and dark gray pants.

               “I don’t like it.  It’s long and the neck goes up to my mouth and there are legging things I don’t like. I want to wear real pants.”

               “I know, I know, but its school policy to wear that uniform.  Come on, let’s go put it on and then we will go to school.”

               Grayson grumbled and went with his daddy to change.

* * *

 

               “What is the point of this?” Sarek asked.  Jim had set up a camera to take a group picture of everyone for Grayson’s first day of school. Sarek and Spock looked a little annoyed while Grayson fidgeted because he wanted to get going.

               “Amanda,” Jim said.

               Amanda chuckled and hooked her arm with her husband’s, “Because the illogical humans said so and your grandson looks so adorable in the uniform.”

               “Yep, that’s the point.  Okay, everyone, minus the Vulcans, smile!” Jim called out as the camera flashed.

* * *

 

               Spock drove the hovercar while Jim sat in the back with their excited son.  Grayson was in his booster seat and kicking his feet excitedly.

               “What did you make me for lunch?” Grayson asked.

               _He looks so cute in the outfit,_ Jim thought. _Little mini blonde haired, blue-eyed Spock._

               “I made you a turkey-cheese pita pocket, ants on a log, and packed you a fruit cup,” Jim told his son.

               “Yum!”

               “Oh and a juice pouch.  You also have a water bottle as well.”

               “Yay!”

               “Grayson?”

               “Yes!”

               “Calm down you little stinker,” Jim mock growled, reaching over and tickling his son who giggled.

* * *

 

               Spock pulled in front of the VLC and parked.  Jim got his son out of the car and helped him put his back pack on and then handed him his lunch box.  Jim knelt down and pulled his son into a big hug and kept himself from crying.  His little boy was going to school for the first time.

               “I gotta go, daddy.  School is starting,” Grayson said, watching the other Vulcan students head into the building. 

               “You know where to go, right?” Jim asked, sniffling.

               Grayson nodded.

               “And you know how the skill dome works, right?”

               Grayson nodded again and looked to the building.

               “Okay, sweetie.  I’ll pick you up here at 3, alright?”

               “Okie dokie! Can I go now?”

               Jim pulled his son in for another hug, kissed his cheek and then let him go.  Jim stood back up as Spock placed to fingers to his son cheek.

               “Have a good day,” Spock said.  On the outside, Spock was as emotionless and blank faced as any other Vulcan on the street, but inside he was nervous about his son’s day.

               Grayson gave Spock a quick hug before quickly rushing off into the front of the building.  Jim watched him go and chuckled.  Their son was the only blonde in the sea of black haired bowl-cut Vulcan’s entering the building.

                “He will be alright, ashayam,” Spock said softly to his mate.  Jim nodded and sniffled.

               “Yeah…you’re right.  Let’s get out of here before I start bawling my eyes out.”


	3. A New Friend

               Grayson was so happy to finally be at school.  He liked his pre-school and hanging out with Brick and his other friends, but this was a new school.  A Vulcan school that his sa-mekh had gone to. He didn’t care for the uniform, though. 

               Grayson smiled as he got off the turbo lift and made his way to the room he was supposed to be in.  Other Vulcans walking near him stared at him, but Grayson didn’t care, he just smiled at them and made his way to his skill dome. He put his backpack and lunch box away and entered the dome with a big grin.  The computer voice came on immediately and his school work began.

* * *

 

               _This school stuff is fun!_ Grayson thought as he exited the skill dome for lunch.  He grabbed up his lunch box and happily left the room and headed to the grand room.  When he entered the room he stopped.  Several tables of Vulcans turned and stared at him.  Grayson approached one table that had an extra chair but the occupants quickly got up and moved to another table that wouldn’t have room for him. 

               _That was mean._

               Grayson then looked around and saw a Vulcan boy around his age sitting alone at a small table.  Grayson recognized him from his learning pit room, the boy had a skill dome just down from his.  Grayson smiled and walked over.

               “Can I sit here?” Grayson asked nicely. The boy looked up at him and nodded.  Grayson sat his lunch box down on the table and took a seat across from the boy. He adjusted the neck of his uniform and internally groaned at it. 

               “I’m Gwayson.  What’s your name?”

               “Grayson?”

               Grayson nodded.

               “I am Xon.”

               “That’s a cool name.  Does it start is a Z or an X?”

               “In standard, it starts with an X.  X. O. N.  You have a speech impediment,” Xon replied before taking a bite out of his lunch.

               “Yeah, I know.  It’s just with ‘r’ word stuff, though.  Like me name, Gwayson.  My gwammy and daddy has been helping me.”

               Xon nodded while Grayson unpacked his lunch and spread it out in front of him. He looked to Xon who was looking at his lunch with a quizzical expression.

               “It’s a turkey and cheese pita pocket.  My daddy made it,” Grayson told him.

               “What is that?” Xon asked, nodded towards Grayson’s ants on a log.

               Grayson laughed, “It’s ants on a log!”

               Xon’s eyes went wide and Grayson laughed harder.

               “That’s what my daddy calls it.  It’s actually celery sticks with peanut butter and waisins.  The waisins look like ants.”

               “I see,” Xon stated, still looking at the food.

               “Do you want to twy a piece?”

               “Is it vegetarian?”

               Grayson nodded and snapped a small piece off and sat it on Xon’s lunch tray.

               “You can jab it with a fork so you don’t have to touch it.  My dad and gwampaw don’t touch their foods.”

               Xon nodded and did as Grayson said, jabbing his fork into the celery stick and then popping it into his mouth.

               Grayson ate at his pita pocket while Xon considered what he just ate. 

               “It is…interesting,” Xon said. 

               “I can bring some extwa tomorrow if you’d like?”

               Xon nodded.

               “How old are you? I’m five point two seven years old,” Grayson said proudly.

               “I am six point zero three years of age.”

               “Do you have any siblings?”

               “I do not at the moment.  My mother is currently with child and due in seven point four five months.”

               “My daddy isn’t pregnant and I don’t have any siblings. I have a sehlat named Max.”

               Xon raised both slanted eyebrows, “I do not have a sehlat.  I have informed my parents on the logicalness of procuring one but that have not done so.”

               “Do you want to be fwiends? If we’re fwiends, you can come over any time you want and we could play with Max.  I also have another fwiend named Bwick, he’s half human and half Owion…he comes over to play, too.”

               Xon considered the blonde haired, blue eyed, half Vulcan sitting in front of him and then nodded.

               “I have not had a friend before and would like to be yours,” Xon told him.

               Grayson smiled big and leaned across the table and held out his fist to his new friend.  Xon looked at the fist and then back to Grayson with a raised eyebrow.

               “It’s a fist bump.  So we don’t have to touch hands together.  Make a fist and bump it against mine,” Grayson said, still smiling.  Xon slowly made a fist with one hand and lightly held it out to Grayson’s.  The blonde bumped their fists together and then sat back. Xon looked at his fist before putting his hand down.

               “Now…I have an important question,” Grayson started. “Do you like dinosaurs?”

               “I am not familiar with dinosaurs.  What are they?”

               Grayson grinned and then spent the rest of the lunch period explaining dinosaurs to his new friend.

* * *

 

               “I’m so nervous,” Jim fussed.  He was in Spock’s office at the VSA, pacing around. 

               Spock just quirked an eyebrow and stared at his illogical mate from where he sat behind his desk.

               “I know I’m being illogical, Spock.  I just…he’s our only baby and I can’t help but fuss over him.”

               “I understand.  I, too, worry over him.  Grayson is quite intelligent.  He will do well at the VLC,” Spock told his mate.  “I also believe that you should go back to work.”

               Jim snorted and then yawned.  His eyes then went wide, “Oh my god. Naptime!  I forgot to see if they have naptimes at the school.”

               “They do not.”

               “Well, Grayson is used to his naps after lunch.  I need to comm them and let them know!” Jim then went to grab his communicator, but Spock stopped him.

               “Jim, our son will be fine without a nap today. It is about time that he was weened from them anyway,” Spock told his mate.

               “But…”

               “James. No.”

               “Fine.  I’m going back to work.”

               Spock walked Jim to his office door and kissed him.  When they parted, Jim smiled and left the room with Spock following after him.  Jim glanced to his mate behind him and groaned.

               _I’m not going to comm the school,_ Jim told his mate.  Spock didn’t reply, just kept following his t’hy’la to his lab area.  When they were almost there Jim groaned out again and turned around to face Spock.

               “You don’t need to follow me.  I’m not going to contact the school,” Jim fussed at his mate, crossing his arms over his chest. 

               “I just enjoy the view of posterior, ashayam.  That is why I was following you,” Spock replied, giving Jim an almost smirk.

               Jim chuckled and shook his head, “You are a terrible liar, Mr. Spock.

               Spock was about to open his mouth to reply when a Vulcan female came out of one the labs and said, “Mr. Kirk, the results have finished tabulating.”

               Jim turned his head and said, “I’ll be right there, T’Vin.”

               T’Vin nodded and stepped back into the lab. Jim looked back to his husband and smiled.

               “See, I have work to do and so do you.”

               “Of course.”

               Jim gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and going into the lab.  Spock waited a moment before following after his mate.

               “Dammit, Spock! Stop following me!”

* * *

 

               Grayson and Xon walked back to their learning pit together after lunch.  Grayson had spent most of their lunch time tell his new friend about the joys of dinosaurs.  Xon was now very interested in them and wished to learn more about them.

               Grayson stopped in front of his skill dome and let out a yawn.

               “Is it naptime?” Grayson asked his new friend.

               “Negative, there is no naptime,” Xon replied.

               “Oh, okay.  I’m going to take one anyway, though,” Grayson said, letting out another yawn.

               “I do not believe you are allowed to.”

               “But its naptime.  I always take a nap after lunch.  Even in my pweschool we had a naptime.”

               “Oh…well then it is only logical for you to take your nap now,” Xon told him before walking over to his own skill dome.

               Grayson yawned again as one of the Vulcan learning observers walked by.  She gave the blonde a look before continuing on and tapping at the screen of the PADD she were holding.  Grayson just shrugged and then took his book bag and went into this skill dome.  He ignored the computer voice coming on and sat his bag down on the floor.  The then laid down and rested his head on the book bag before closing his eyes and taking his nap.

* * *

 

               Lovar entered the room and headed for his colleague, N’Keth, who was standing above Grayson’s skill dome. 

               “N’Keth, you sent me an inquiry,” Lovar said, coming to stand next to the other Vulcan.  All around them, in the other skill domes, were Vulcan (and a couple other species) children working.  Lovar stared down into Grayson’s skill dome and repressed an illogical sigh.

               “He is asleep,” N’Keth said. “Is the curriculum too advanced for him?”

               “Negative. I do not know why he is asleep.”

               “When partaking in their afternoon nourishment, he sat at a table with Xon son of Vorik.  Perhaps he would know why Grayson son of Spock is asleep.”

               Lovar nodded and they walked over to Xon’s skill dome.  N’Keth tapped at the screen of her PADD causing Xon’s work to pause.  Xon turned and looked up at them.

               “You sat with Grayson for afternoon nourishment, correct?” Lovar asked.

               Xon nodded, “Affirmative.”

               “He is now asleep in his skill dome.  Do you know why?”

               “Grayson yawned when we arrived at his skill dome and then stated that it was naptime.  He informed me that he always partakes in a nap after his lunch,” Xon told them.

               Lovar nodded and N’Keth un-paused the Vulcan boy’s work for him to continue.  They then turned and walked away.

               “Inform me if there are any other incidents with Grayson today.  I will then inform his parents when they come to collect him at 1500,” Lovar said to N’Keth who nodded.


	4. Grayson Is Bored

               Grayson woke up from his nap about an hour later.  He sat there in his skill dome for a few moments to fully wake up before standing up.  The computer voice started talking to him and began to continue the lesson he had left off at lunch.  He stood there and did a few of the problems before getting bored.  While the first half of school was fun, Grayson was getting tired with standing and doing problems. 

               He paused his computer and then climbed out of his skill dome.  He glanced around and saw that the Vulcan observers weren’t near him so he crawled on his hands and knees, quickly, over to Xon’s skill dome.

               “Psst,” Grayson whispered to his new friend.

               Xon glanced behind him and looked up at Grayson.  The blonde was laying on his stomach, elbows on the floor, resting his head on his hands and looking down at Xon.

               “You are not supposed to leave your skill dome unless you have to use the facilities or have a question,” Xon told him.

               Grayson gave a little shrug, “I’m bored.”

               “Bored…you are feeling weary because you are unoccupied or lack interest in your current activity?”

               “Yeah.  I don’t want to stand and do work all day.”

               “Mr. Grayson,” one of the observers, N’Keth, came up to him and said, “You are not supposed to be out of your skill dome.”

               Grayson rolled over onto his back and stared up at the Vulcan female, “I’m bored.”

               N’Keth raised an eyebrow and responded with, “Do back to your skill dome.”

               Grayson groaned, rolled back over and then crawled back to his skill dome.  Once there, he slide done the side.  N’Keth raised both eyebrows before looking to her PADD and typing some notes.  She then looked to Xon to make sure he was back on task before walking away. 

               Grayson peeked up from his skill dome to make sure N’Keth was gone and then crawled back over to Xon’s and slid into it. Xon turned around and stared at his the blonde.

               “You are not supposed to be here,” Xon said.

               “Ask the computer to look up dinosaurs,” Grayson responded.

               Xon considered him for moment before nodding and asking the computer.

* * *

 

               They managed to sit there in the skill dome for several minutes and look at the stuff about dinosaurs before N’Keth came back over and paused the computer simulation.

               “Mr. Grayson, exit Xon’s skill dome and return to yours,” N’Keth told the blonde.  Grayson let out a groan before begrudgingly stepping out of the dome.  He made his way back to his own and went back into. N’Keth gave Xon a look and the young Vulcan went back to his actually work.

               N’Keth then walked over to Grayson’s dome and looked in.  Grayson was sitting and playing with a small toy. N’Keth internally sighed and tapped at her PADD’s screen before turning on Grayson’s computer.

               “Mr. Grayson, continue your work.”

               The blonde looked up at her with big blue eyes and sighed.  N’Keth watched the boy put the toy back into his back pack and then start to answer the computer’s questions, still sitting down.

* * *

 

               Jim finished logging in the results of his and T’Vin’s experiment before turning and looking to his bond-mate.  Spock had stayed in the lab with them and not returned to his office. Instead, the Vulcan had sat in the corner and worked on his PADD.

               “How much longer until we can go get our baby?” Jim asked.

               Spock gave him a look before setting his PADD down, “Forty-five minutes.”

               Jim nodded and then sighed, “We have to do this again tomorrow, huh?”

               “Indeed,” Spock respond.  The Vulcan’s PADD then pinged.  He picked it up and looked at the incoming message. “Jim?”

               “Yeah?”

               “I have received a message from Lovar.  He wishes to speak with me about Grayson when we come to collect him from school.”

               Jim stood up and walked over to his husband.  Spock handed over his PADD so that Jim could read the message.

               “Asshole didn’t send me a message,” Jim fussed, going back over to his desk and picking up his PADD.  “No, he didn’t.  Only messaged you about _your_ son, like I don’t exist.”

               “I will have words with Lovar when we arrive at the school, ashayam.”

               “No.  _I_ am going to have words with him,” Jim growled out.

* * *

 

               Jim and Spock arrived to the school right as it was letting out. Spock followed his mate into the building and up to Grayson’s floor.  Once off the turbo lift they turned down the corridor and immediately saw they son sitting on a bench.

               “Daddy!” Grayson exclaimed, running over to his parents.  Jim smiled big and knelt down as his son ran into his open arms.  Jim hugged his son tightly.

               “I missed you all day,” Jim told him.

               “I missed you, too.  Also, guess what?”

               Jim pulled back a bit and stared at his son, “What?”

               “I made a friend!”

               “Really? You made a friend?  Are they Vulcan?”

               Grayson nodded, “Yep.  His name is Xon and he’s six and he likes the ants on a log and dinosaurs and sehlats…”

               “Whoa there, little buddy.  Save something to tell me later,” Jim smiled at his enthusiastic son.

               “Dad, I made a friend,” Grayson then turned his attention to his other father.

               “I heard,” Spock replied as Lovar came out of a room and walked over to them.  Jim narrowed his eyes at the Vulcan and stood up.

               “Mr. Spock, could we have words in private?” Lovar asked, looking only at Spock. 

               “Actually, you and I going to be talking, Lovar,” Jim told the Vulcan.

               “Jim…” Spock started but Jim snapped at him, “Spock, sit.”

               His mate immediately shut up and sat down on the bench Grayson had been sitting on. 

               Before Lovar could say anything, Jim continued, “So, is that your office?  Let’s go talk then.” Jim then walked over to the room Lovar was just in.  Lovar followed before looking back to Spock.

               “He’ll wait out here with _our_ son,” Jim said.  Lovar nodded and entered the room.  Jim looked back to his son and smiled, “I’ll be right back buddy, you tell your dad all about your day.”

               Grayson nodded and watched his daddy enter the room and the door close behind him.  Grayson then turned to his dad.

               “My friend’s name is Xon. X. O. N,” Grayson said. “Dad?”

               “Yes,” Spock responded.

               “Am I in twouble?”

               “Did you do anything today that you believe you got in trouble over?”

               Grayson shrugged, “I took a nap in my skill dome after lunch and then I got bored standing in the dome so I left it and went to talk to Xon.”

               “You are not supposed to leave your dome to socialize,” Spock told his son.

               “I know, but I was bored.”

               “I see.”


	5. Jim Plans

               Jim stood in front of Lovar’s desk as the Vulcan sat behind it.  He had motioned for Jim to take a seat but the human had just shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

               “Well?” Jim asked tersely.

               “I presume you wish for me to get to the point?” Lovar responded.  Jim nodded so Lovar continued, “Grayson performed commendably during the first half of the school day.  He completed all his work efficiently until he returned from lunch were he promptly laid down in his skill dome and took a…nap.”

               “He’s five.  He’s used to his afternoon naps…I will admit to forgetting to mention them but that’s no reason to call me and my mate here to talk.”

               “I understand, however, after he awoke he left his skill dome to socialize with a fellow student.  Your son was asked to go back to his dome, which he did, for three point one six minutes before leaving it again.”

               “So?”

               Lovar blinked at the illogical human before continuing, “Grayson returned to the other student’s dome and distracted the boy from his work.  Your son was then asked to return back to his dome where he went and played with a toy from his bag before being reprimanded again.  He went back to his work but at a slower pace than before.  Grayson stated that he was…bored.”

               Jim considered everything Lovar had said before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.  He then opened his eyes and looked at the Vulcan, “So what I’m hearing is that Grayson actually, really didn’t do anything…wrong.  He just left his dome a few times, took a nap, and made a new friend.”

               “Mr. Kirk, my point is…”

               “No, your point is stupid.  Did he complete the work he was supposed to today?”

               Lovar nodded.

               “Then I don’t see the problem.  Grayson is five.  He is mostly human and human children _need_ to socialize.  They don’t work well just standing or sitting still and doing nothing but classwork.  He needs to be able to get up and move around and even play,” Jim told the blank faced Vulcan.

               “If your son requires such activities than might I suggest enrolling him in the Federation school.  I am sure he will get adequate…naptimes there.”

               Jim clenched his fists, “You would like that wouldn’t you?  Have the mostly human boy leave the Vulcan school for a more human one, huh? Grayson is smarter than all the kids in his age group isn’t he?”

               “He is at a slightly higher level than his age group peers.”

               Jim then smiled, “Well, thank you for your…thoughts, Mr. Lovar.  Grayson will be back to school, here, tomorrow.  I also will be here and we’re going to have another little chat about some things.  Is that clear?”

               Lovar stood up and nodded.  Jim then turned on his heel and exited the office.  He walked over to his family and chuckled at his son sitting on his other dad’s lap, excitedly telling him about his day.

               “Hey, you two, its time to go home,” Jim said when he got to them.

               “Am I in twouble?” Grayson asked, getting out of Spock’s lap. 

               “No, of course not,” Jim responded with a smile. Spock gave his mate a look before collecting their son’s book bag and lunch box.

* * *

 

               On the hovercar ride home, Jim sat in the passenger seat typing at his PADD.  A serious look of concentration on his face.  Spock kept glancing to his mate and pocking at their bond to get Jim to tell him what had been said in Lovar’s office but his mate just ignored him and focused on whatever was on the PADD.   Spock internally sighed and focused on the road. 

               “Dads?” Grayson asked from the backseat.

               Spock glanced to his on in the rearview mirror while Jim kept looking at his PADD.

               “Yes?” Spock answered.

               “Can I bwing my big dinosaur book to school tomorrow.  I want to lend it to Xon.”

               “Of course,” Spock replied.

               Grayson made a whooping noise while Jim finally looked up from his PADD.  He glanced back to Grayson and then to Spock.

               _Who’s Xon?_ Jim asked his mate through their bond.

               _He is Grayson’s new friend._

_Oh, cool._

_Jim, what did Lovar say?_ Spock asked, but Jim just ignored him and went back to looking at his PADD.

* * *

 

               When they arrived home, Grayson ran inside to tell his grandparents.  Spock tried to get Jim to talk to him but Jim just ignored him and continued on into the house.  Jim smiled when he entered the living room and saw his little boy telling is grandma his about his whole day.

               “Where’s Sarek?” Jim asked Amanda.

               Amanda looked from his grandson to her son-in-law, “He’s right behind you.”

               Jim turned around and saw Sarek sitting in the big chair in the corner, “Oh, hey.”  Jim then looked to his son, “Grayson, why don’t you go change clothes and then come and tell grandpa about your day.”

               “I have already…,” Sarek started but Grayson interrupted, “Okay!  Be right back grandpa!” Grayson then ran off to his room. Jim smiled at his son and then looked to Amanda.

               “Can we talk…in private?” Jim asked her.  She nodded and they before they left the room, Spock walked in and stood in front of them.

               “Jim, please inform me of what was said between you and Lovar,” Spock said to his mate.

               “Umm…no. Not yet.  Your mom and I need to talk right now so why don’t you talk to Sarek about Grayson’s day,” Jim replied, ushering Amanda around Spock and out of the room.  Spock watched them leave and then turned to his father.

               “Did something happen at school with Grayson today?” Sarek asked.

               “I do not know.  Grayson did inform me that he had taken a nap at school, left his skill dome to socialize, and then he stated that he was bored with standing in the dome and doing nothing but school work.”

               Sarek nodded and considered his son’s words before saying, “This was most likely what Lovar discussed with James.  Grayson is more human than Vulcan.  Humans children need to socialize and be active.”

               “I am aware.  Jim and I had agreed that Grayson would go to the Federation school after VLC some afternoons for socialization and play time.”

               “Perhaps he needs more than a few afternoons,” Sarek said before Grayson ran back into the room and jumped in his grandpa’s lap.

               “Guess what I did today?” Grayson asked his grandpa excitedly.


	6. Don't Mess With Jim and Amanda

               The next morning, the whole family decided to take Grayson to school.  Jim and Amanda had spent most of the previous evening discussing stuff in Spock’s study and Spock couldn’t get either of them to talk about what was going on.

               “Tell me,”Spock said.  He was in the passenger seat of the hovercar while Jim was driving.  Amanda and Sarek were following in their hovercar with Grayson.

               “You’ll see,” Jim replied.

               “You and my mother are planning something.”

               “Possibly.”

               Spock just shook his head.

* * *

 

               When they got to the school, they all went to the right floor and straight to Lovar’s office. Jim and Amanda sat at the chairs in front of Lovar’s desk. Jim pulled his son onto his lap while Spock stood behind his chair and held Grayson’s book bag, lunchbox and the big dinosaur book. Sarek stood behind Amanda’s chair and was about to say something when Jim spoke up.

               “So, Amanda and I have been talking,” Jim told Lovar. “And we don’t think this school is best for him.  It was great for Spock…except for the bullying.”

               “Bullying is…” Lovar started but both Jim and Amanda glared at him.

               “It you say ‘illogical’ you and I are going to have an even bigger problem,” Jim snapped.  “Anyway, we have also been in contact with the Federation school.  While this school is best for my son, intellectually, is isn’t best socially.”

               “I like this school,” Grayson spoke up.

               “If I may say…”Sarek started but Jim cut him off, “Sarek, Spock, you either be quiet or leave the room.”

               Sarek and Spock exchanged a look but both nodded and took a step back from their mates where were giving them looks.

               Jim turned his attention back to his son, “I know you like this school, sweetheart, but you got bored.”

               “I did because I don’t like standing there alone all day,” Grayson replied. “But I like my new friend.”

               Jim smiled at his son while Amanda started talking, “After discussing multiple options, Jim and I think that maybe Grayson should only be here part-time.”

               “Right, but we don’t want to shuffle him back and forth between here and the Federation school and have him here in the mornings and then rushed over to the Federation school in the afternoon. So, Grayson, would you like to just come to this school on Tuesdays and Thursdays and Monday, Wednesday, and Friday you go to the Federation school.”

               “I can do that?” Grayson asked.

               “Yep.  That way you’ll be here with Xon on those two days and not be bored as much.”

               “And I can play with Bwick, too!”

               Jim nodded, “So, it’s settled then.  Grayson you can go on to your skill dome now.”

               “Okay.  Love you, bye!” Grayson then kissed his daddy on the cheek and then his Grammy.  Spock handed his son his school stuff and watched his son run out of the room.

               “We normally do not encourage a part-time attendance, but I see the logic in your plan,” Lovar admitted.

               “Good, because we really didn’t care one way or another if you found it logical,” Jim replied.

               “So, what we’ll need is for you to share Grayson academic levels with the Federation school,” Amanda told him.  “And Jim will be bringing a…nap mat for Grayson for when he’s here.”

               “Yeah, and if you don’t mind could we keep it in your office?” Jim asked.

               “That would be…fine,” Lovar stated.

               “Great,” Jim replied, he and Amanda standing up from the chairs. “Oh, and if my son is ever bullied, I will be holding you personally responsible, is that clear?”

               Lovar stood from his seat and looked to the Vulcans standing behind their mates.  They were both had their eyes narrowed at him.  Lovar nodded at Jim who smiled. 

               They started to leave but Jim turned and said, “You know what would also be great?  If you started teaching…tolerance here.  You know Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations and all that.  Your students here would benefit from lessons about diversity, differences, and acceptance.”

               Lovar nodded, “That is a logical idea, Mr. Kirk.  I will speak with my colleagues about it.”  Lovar watched the group leave his office. He sat down behind his desk and allowed himself to let out an illogical sigh.

* * *

 

               “You could have told me what you were planning,” Spock said in the turbolift.

               “Jim, I don’t think we told them it was time to talk, did we?” Amanda jokingly asked her son-in-law.

               “We did not, Amanda,” he replied with a chuckle.

               Spock and his father exchanged a look and both almost rolled their eyes at their mates.

* * *

 

               Jim and Spock returned later that day to pick up their son from school.  They were a little early and none of the students were out yet.  Jim fidgeted a bit standing there and then told Spock he had to go to the bathroom and quickly rushed down the hall. Shortly after Jim went to the bathroom, the corridor filled with students leaving for the day.  Spock stood against the wall and watched as the Vulcan children walked past. There were some other species, Spock noted, but no other humans that he could see. 

               He finally saw the top of a blonde head come out of a room and walk towards him. 

               “Grayson,” he said, getting his son’s attention.  Grayson looked over to him and smiled, quickly rushing over and giving his father a hug. A Vulcan boy around his son’s age walked up to them. 

               “Where’s daddy?” Grayson asked.

               “Using the facilities,” Spock replied when Grayson stepped back and looked to the other boy who Spock assumed was Xon.

               “Xon, this is my sa-mehk,” Grayson informed his friend.  Xon looked up at Spock and held his hand up in a Vulcan salute.

               “Mr. Spock,” Xon greeted.

               Spock held up his hand as well and greeted the boy.

               _Don’t say anything,_ Jim told him through their bond as he snuck down the corridor towards them. Spock looked to his son and didn’t acknolegdge his mate until Jim had creeped up behind Grayson and started stickling him.

               “Gotcha!” Jim exclaimed as Grayson gave out an excited shriek. Xon raised an eyebrow at the scene and took a step back while Jim stopped tickling his son and just held on to him.

               “You must be Xon, right?” Jim asked smiling.  Grayson was smiling and nodding.

               “I am, Mr. Kirk.”

               “Oh, don’t call me that.  Makes me feel old.  Just call me Jim.”

               “Mr. Jim.”

               Jim sighed and shook his head, “Close enough.  I see that my son has gotten you sucked into dinosaurs.”

               “Dinosaurs are cool!” Grayson said.

               “They are quite fascinating, Mr. Jim,” Xon responded.  Jim chuckled and looked to Spock with a big smile.

               _I’m so glad he has a new friend,_ Jim told him.

               _As am I._

“Can Xon come over and play with Max with me?” Grayson asked, pulling out of his daddy’s hold and looking up at Spock.

               Spock looked to Jim who mentally responded with, _Don’t look at me, he asked you.  I don’t mind.  Xon can come over anytime._

Spock nodded and Grayson let out a ‘whoop!’ as a Vulcan woman approached them from the turbolift.

               “Mother,” Xon said, looking towards the woman.

               “You were not outside at the appointed time,” Xon’s mother told him.

               “I’m sorry, I wanted to intwoduce him to my dads,” Grayson spoke up.  The woman looked to him and then to Spock and Jim.

               “I am Spock and this is my mate, Jim Kirk, and our son Grayson.”

               Jim nodded and smiled at the woman.

               “I am aware of who you are Mr. Spock, Mr. Kirk.  Also, my son has spoken of nothing but his new…friend and dinosaurs since yesterday afternoon.  I am T’Mal.”

               Jim chuckled, “Yeah, Grayson has been talking our ears off about Xon since yesterday as well.”

               T’Mal quirked an eyebrow at the saying.

               “I was wondering, T’Mal, if it would be alright for Xon to come over this weekend?  For a playdate.”

               “I would very much like to, mother,” Xon said softly, looking at his mother.  T’Mal looked at her son and then back to Jim and Spock.

               “That would agreeable.”

               Grayson shouted out a ‘yay!” while Jim just smiled.  Spock exchanged comm info with T’Mal and then they parted ways.

* * *

 

               “Can Bwick come over, too?” Grayson asked on the car ride home.  Jim looked to Spock.

               “Of course,” Spock informed his son.

               “Awesome!”

               “Also, you get to go to a new school tomorrow morning,” Jim chimed in.  Grayson just smiled at that and then started to talk their ears off about Xon and about how he and Brick would get along and the three of them could go on dinosaur excavations together.

               _When will his fascination with dinosaurs cease?_ Spock asked his mate.

               Jim shrugged, _Maybe a year…or possibly never._

_Perhaps we could coax him towards a new hobby?_

Jim chuckled and shook his head, _Just let him be an illogical kid, Spock._

Spock glanced to his mate an allowed a small smile and nodded.  Jim smiled back and reached over to pat at his knee.


	7. Another First Day of School

               The next day, Jim, Spock, and Grayson went to the Federation school for their son’s first day there.  Jim had been in contact with his son’s new teacher and was happy to finally meet her in person.

               “I’ll be in a classwoom?” Grayson asked as they walked down the hallway.  He was smiling and holding both his parent’s hands.

               Jim smiled and nodded, “Classroom and yeah, just like you’re pre-school.”

               “Is Miss Tilley going to be my teacher again?”

               “No, sweetie.  Your new teacher is Mrs. Patel,” Jim replied as they came to the right classroom.  The door was open, but Jim knocked on it anyway and smiled at the woman in the corner of the large classroom.

               “Hi, I’m Jim and this is my husband, Spock,” Jim told her, walking into the classroom. “And our son Grayson.”

               “Hi!” Grayson exclaimed.

               “Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Mrs. Patel said, walking up to them.  She shook hands with Jim and exchanged a Vulcan salute with Spock.

               “Mrs. Patel,” Spock greeted her.

               “Hi, Grayson.  Are excited to join this class?” she asked the boy.  Grayson nodded.

               “Do I have to wear a uniform?” he asked her.

               Mrs. Patel shook her head, “Nope.  No uniforms here.  I like your dinosaur shirt.”

               Grayson looked down at it and then looked back to the teacher and smiled big, “Dinosaurs are my favorite cweatures!”

               “If you get him started, he will not be quiet about them,” Spock informed the teacher.  Jim just chuckled and watched the teacher kneel down in front of their son.

               “You know what? I like dinosaurs, too,” she told him.

               Grayson’s little face lit up, “Weally?”

               “Yes really, and we will be doing a whole lesson about dinosaurs later on in class,” she replied with a smile.

               “Awesome! Can we do it now?”

               Jim laughed and shook his head while Spock’s eyes twinkled a bit in amusement.

               “We will be doing the lesson later on in the school year,” Mrs. Patel said before standing back up.

               “Okay.”

               “Would you like to pick a spot to sit at?” she asked him.

               Grayson nodded and let go of his dads’ hands and walked further into the room to look at the tables and chairs.

               “You can sit at any spot that doesn’t have a name written on the name tag,” she informed Grayson who nodded and stopped at a rectangular green table.

               “Daddy! That’s Bwick’s name!” Grayson exclaimed.  Jim walked over and saw that it was, indeed, Brick’s name written on the tag.

               “And look, daddy, there’s a no name on the tag next to him,” Grayson showed his daddy.  Spock and Mrs. Patel walked over and Spock squatted down next to his son.

               “Do you think you can sit next to your friend without socializing and being distracting?” Spock asked his son.  Grayson considered his father for a moment before shaking his head.

               “We’d talk a lot,” Grayson admitted. Jim smiled and ran a hand through his son’s hair.

               “How about you sit at the other end of the table?” Mrs. Patel offered. “You can be at the same table as your friend but not so close that you will distract one another.”

               Grayson walked to the other end of the green table and nodded, “I can sit here?”

               Mrs. Patel nodded and grabbed a permanent marker from the caddy in the middle of the table and handed it to Grayson, “Can you write your name on the tag?”

               “Yes!” Grayson nodded, taking the marker and sitting at the table.  He bent over the desk and carefully wrote his name.

               “Where is the rest of the class?” Spock as the teacher.

               “On Wednesday mornings they have art studio,” she replied

               “Aww man, I’m missing art,” Grayson whined sitting back in his chair and pouting.

               “You’ll be able to do it next week, sweetie,” Jim told him.

               “Okay.”

               Mrs. Patel spent the rest of the time showing Grayson around the classroom and were he would put his things in the morning.  She also told him the procedures for class.  Jim liked her behavior management chart and Grayson like the little library in the corner of the room.  The class also had a small Vulcan turtle-like creature as a classroom pet in a corner of the room in a habitat.  Spock had walked over to it and observed the creature.

               “Did you have one when you were a kid?” Jim asked, walking over and resting a hand on Spock’s back.

               “I did not,” Spock replied, “My mother was… _is_ not fond of reptilian like creatures.”

               Jim laughed as Grayson came over to them and looked at the turtle thing, “Wow! I know those! What’s its name?”

               Mrs. Patel walked over and replied, “Her name is Shelly.”

               Jim snorted, “Seriously?”

* * *

 

               When Spock and Jim were about to leave, Mrs. Patel  informed them that she would send home with Grayson at the end of the day all necessary forms they’ll need.

               “Also, we welcome our parents or guardians to volunteer in the class and with the school any time they can.  Joining at the PTO is always encouraged. We have some openings for being a room parent if you’d like to look at the schedule,” she said, handing over a PADD.  Jim nodded and looked at it and smiled when he saw that Fridays were available.

               “What is the PTO and what is a room parent?” Spock asked, looking over his mates shoulder at the PADD.

               “Parent Teacher Organization,” Jim told his mate.

               “And a room parent facilitates communication between parents and the teacher and parent teacher and supports the teacher in needs that may arise,” Mrs. Patel informed him.  Spock nodded and watched his mate sign himself up for Fridays and handed the PADD back.

               “I’d love to help out anyway I can and will definitely be here on Fridays,” Jim smiled and said.

               “Would you like to sign up Mr. Spock?” Mrs. Patel asked.

               Spock quirked and eyebrow and shook his head.

               “Yeah, my husband’s got his hands full with just one illogical child.  I think he’d be overwhelmed with a class full of them,” Jim chuckled out as Grayson came over to them and wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist.

               “You gotta go?” Grayson whined. Jim looked to his husband and pouted.

               “We have to go now, little man, but you’re going to have a great day.  And you’re dad and I will come get you as soon as school lets out.”

               Grayson nodded against Jim’s abdomen but didn’t let go. Jim smiled and ran a hand through his son’s hair.

               “Dad and I have to go to work now,” Jim said.

               “Stay,” Grayson pouted.

               Jim turned again to Spock and stuck out his lower lip.

 _Can’t we just homeschool him, please?_ Jim asked through their bond.

               Spock internally sighed and knelt down and gently extracted his son off his daddy.

               “Grayson, you were excited this morning to come to this school and you also did not fuss when you had to go to the VLC.  You need to stay.  We will pick you up at 1500.”

               Grayson looked up to his daddy, “Can’t you stay?”

               “I’ll stay all day Friday, buddy,” Jim told his son.

               “Grayson, would you like to come with me to get your classmates from art?” Mrs. Patel asked.

               Grayson looked to his new teacher but didn’t say anything so Mrs. Patel added, “You can be the line leader.”

               That peeked Grayson’s interest and he smiled big and nodded, “Okay!”

               “Well, let’s get going then.  Say goodbye to your dads.”

               Mrs. Patel walked towards the door and Grayson quickly said ‘bye!’ to his dads before following after her and out of the room. 

               Jim and Spock stood there alone for a few moments before Jim sniffled, “He wanted me to stay.”

               Spock put his arm around his mate’s waist and led them out of the room, “I am aware.”

               Jim looked to the Vulcan and snorted, “Are you jealous because he didn’t want you to stay?”

               “Negative.  Jealousy is illogical.”

               “Uh-huh.  So…would you like me to sign you up as a room parent, then? You can be around all those illogical kids in his class.”

               Spock’s eyes went wide and he shook his head, “No.”

               Jim just laughed. 

               “Perhaps, soon, we will be adding another illogical child to our family,” Spock stated, sending warm feels through their bond to his mate.

               “Yeah?  Just one more year until your next… _you know_.  You better knock me up then,” Jim replied as they walked out of the building and to the hovercar.

               Spock nodded.

* * *

 

               Friday afternoon, Jim and Grayson arrived back home after school.  Jim had spent the whole day with Grayson at school as the room parent.  Grayson rushed inside all excited.  He put his book bag down and jumped up into his dad’s arms.

               “Today was so much fun sa-mekh!” Grayson told his dad.  Spock held his son on his hip and nodded as Jim walked into the house.  Spock looked to his mate and his eyes twinkled.  Jim looked exhausted.

               “Daddy had fun, too!” Grayson said.  Jim forced a smiled and nodded.

               “So much fun,” Jim sighed out.

               _Too many illogical children, t’hy’la?_ Spock asked. Jim narrowed his eyes went he felt how amused his mate was.

               _Shut up, Spock._

               Spock just shook his head and carried Grayson further into the house, asking his son about his fun day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done! ^-^ Hope you liked it! Grayson will be getting a sibling or siblings ;) soonish. I want o finish Love in a Libray first before I write anything


End file.
